Lo que hace el orgullo
by Miu0
Summary: Después de muchos años Platinum se encuentra nuevamente con su vieja amiga Sapphire, donde sus sentimientos del pasado aparecen nuevamente recriminado lo que hizo el orgullo por ella. [Participante Reto Pride Bonus, del foro DexHolders del prof. Oak] [ConcreteJungleShipping]


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

 **Advertencia:** Yuri; SapphirexPlatinum; posible OoC

Fic participante de Reto Pride Bonus, del foro DexHolders del prof. Oak

 **Aclaración:** Las letras en cursiva es una carta desgastada, por lo que no esta todo su contenido.  


* * *

 _Queri… Sa…ire_

… _Lamento todo lo que pasó. Te aparté de mi sin si quiera darme cuenta, no quería lastimarte, pero tampoco quería lastimarme yo, es estúpido ¿no crees? Ahora estas a más de mil millas lejos de mí, no sé por cuanto, no sé si podré soportarlo y definitivamente te extrañaré como no tienes idea, esta vez no te iras a unas simples vacaciones de verano, te vas para siempre dejándome aquí sola._

 _Ya sabes como soy, una chica orgullosa de dieciséis años que no querrá que nadie la vea llorar o lamentarse, ni si quiera tú con quien he compartido gratos momentos, roces inesperados los cuales confundían mi mente y mis sentimientos, juegos que compartíamos con los demás, nos divertíamos, reíamos y sobre todo…_

* * *

— ¡Tengo hambre! —reclamó un joven tumbado en una toalla de playa sobre la arena blanca que se extendía hasta la playa a muchos metros frente a ellos—. Señorita ¿Cuándo estará el almuerzo?

—Pronto—respondió con seriedad una chica de lacio cabello azabache que estaba al lado derecho de él sentada relajadamente en una silla de playa bajo un quitasol, llevaba un bikini de dos piezas con encaje amarillo, no se le podía ver sus ojos ya que tenía puesta unas gafas oscuras.

—No puedo esperar, ¡tengo hambre, Pearl! —el chico de cabellos azabache comenzó a hacer un berrinche agitando sus pies y manos al aire sin levantase, como no estaba Pearl ya que había ido a comprar los ingredientes para el almuerzo fue completamente ignorado por su compañera de al lado—. Señorita Platinum…

— ¿Sí? —preguntó con indiferencia, aparentemente solo ponía atención si decían su nombre.

— ¿Cuándo volverá Pearl? —antes de que Platinum respondiera el chico habló nuevamente—. Déjeme adivinar su respuesta: Pronto, ¿no?

—No, de hecho, ya regresó—negó incorporándose en la silla mirando a su derecha sacándose sus gafas poniéndolas sobre su cabeza.

Diamond al escuchar que ya había vuelto su amigo se levantó como si tuviera un resorte y fue a recibirlo, por la comida no por la amistad, ya saben la comida es lo primero. Bueno, el chico miraba las bolsas de platico que trajo Pearl con deseo esperando el momento en que le dieran algo de comer, pero obviamente él tendría que cocinar así que tendrá que esperar hasta más tarde. Pobrecillo.

—Tardaste—acotó la chica Berlitz dirigiéndose al joven rubio que dejo las cosas sobre una mesa de madera.

—Lo siento, lo siento—se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa a la vez que vigilaba que su amigo no sacara nada de las bolsas—, la fila era demasiado larga además de que tuve que ir hacía otros lugares para encontrar los demás ingredientes.

Antes de que la Platinum pudiera decir otra cosa, Diamond habló—. ¡A cocinar se ha dicho! —sus amigos lo miraron extrañados para después sonreír, ya estaban acostumbrados a las facetas su querido amigo Dia.

El azabache se puso a cocinar con ayuda de su mejor amigo, Pearl, quien le entregaba algunas especias o cortaba algunos vegetales, la señorita Berlitz en cambio se limitó a estar un rato en su silla de playa observando las olas que iban y venían a lo lejos, después de todo la cocina no era su fuerte. Como ya estuvo más de dos exasperantes minutos esperando su delicioso almuerzo, decidió encaminarse al pueblo que estaba cerca de allí, solo era caminar unos siete o tal vez doce minutos y ¡listo! Ya estás en el pueblo, estaba aburrida y ya no quería estar sentada ¿por qué no ir?

—Ya vuelvo, chicos—avisó cogiendo su pareo amarrándolo en su cintura y su sombrero para que los rayos del sol no tostaran su piel blanca—. Quisiera ver un poco más allá—señaló hacia el pueblo a lo que los chicos asintieron.

* * *

El pueblo era bonito, decente según ella, aunque el hecho que hubiese algunas cabezas de pescados por donde caminaba no era algo que le agradara mucho, aun así, caminaba con la cabeza en alto, seguía siendo una Berlitz, debía serlo en cualquier momento, situación y lugar. Claro que no esperaba que ver algo que la sacara completamente de lugar.

 _¿Qué hace ella aquí?_

Rápidamente se escondió dentro de una pequeña tienda de recuerdos. Al asomarse un poco por el umbral de la entrada pudo divisar a una chica un poco más alta que ella, de cabello castaño junto dos hermosos ojos azules cuales zafiros, de sus labios se asomaba un curioso colmillo y llevaba puesto un traje de baño, no pudo identificar si era de una o dos piezas pues traía puesta una sudadera ploma que le llegaba hasta poco más abajo de su cadera. Le sorprendió en demasía el que la allá encontrado allí, en una pequeña playa alejado de donde se supone debía estar viviendo, pero más aún que estuviera ¡acompañada de un chico!

¿Quería ir a saludarla? Pues sí, y se estaba resistiendo mucho ¿Quería mandar a matar a ese chico y lanzar sus restos a los peces? Era muy tentador, pero nuevamente tendría que resistir ¿Sentía repentinos celos?... sigamos con la historia.

La castaña conversaba animadamente con su compañero el cual su nombre por lo que alcanzó a escuchar era Ruby, y por alcanzó a escuchar me refiero a que el chico la estaba molestando y ella le lanzó un golpe reclamándole en voz alta atrayendo la mirada de varios turistas, cosa que agradó a Platinum. El golpe, no que haya atraído la atención.

— _Ay, Sapphire ¿nunca cambiaras?_ —pensó junto a una sonrisa ladina.

Como quería que no la viera y su estómago ya comenzaba a digerirse él mismo decidió regresar donde estaban sus queridos amigos haciendo el almuerzo, esperaba que estuviera listo o si no, pues, ya pensara luego que hacer, pero tenía hambre así que salió con sigilo de la tienda encaminándose en dirección contraria de donde se encontraba su vieja amiga.

Unos ojos azules se posaron en la figura de la futura heredera de la familia Berlitz, la dueña de dichos luceros se quedó mirándola mientras se marchaba, se quedó pensando por unos segundos después recordó que tenía a su amigo agarrado por el cuello así que decidió soltarlo aun con su vista dirigida donde se había marchado Platinum.

—Joder, Sapphire, no era para tanto—se quejó Ruby sobándose su cuello, al parecer eso dejaría marca—. Oye, Sapphire—llamó a la castaña ya que no le había puesto atención.

—Ah, ¿qué? —preguntó incrédula girando su cabeza para verlo. El chico le iba a decir algo, pero respiró profundo, contó hasta diez y se tranquilizó soltando un suspiro dejando que el viento se llevé todo lo que quería decirle por no haberle puesto atención—. Nada, nada. Volvamos al campamento.

—Ok.

* * *

Platinum regresaba con la cabeza en alto y con su seriedad de siempre a donde se desprendía un delicioso aroma, sin dudar apresuró sus pasos para poder saciar su hambre.

—Señorita, llegó justo a tiempo—dijo Pearl al verla—. Siéntese, en unos segundos le serviremos su porción—la chica asintió sin decir palabra sentándose en una banca de madera frente a la pintoresca mesa del mismo material. Al parecer aun no superaba el haberla visto.

—Señorita Platinum, ¿se encuentra bien? —interrogó Dia con deje de preocupación al entregarle su plato que contenía un delicioso arroz a la primavera.

La chica asintió nuevamente sin decir palabra tomando su servicio para poder degustar, al momento que el alimento toco su paladar tan solo dijo ' _'no está mal''_ y siguió comiendo. Los muchachos se miraron entre ellos extrañados para luego mirarla a ella, algo le sucedió, generalmente era antipática, pero con ellos y en especial en momentos de la comida de Diamond demostraba que tenía más sentimientos. Qué extraña es toda esta situación.

Después de que todos almorzaran el delicioso plato, de hecho, ya me dio hambre de tanto describirlo, el trio de amigos recogió los platos para lavarlos, y cuando me refiero a trio de amigos es que Diamond y Pearl con algo de ayuda de Platinum los levantaron, ya conocían que su amiga no quería que sus manos se arrugaran con el agua, pero se sorprendieron que por iniciativa propia su compañera comenzó a lavarlos en el balde con agua que había llevado, el balde, no el agua obviamente.

— _¡Sal de mi mente, sal de mi mente!_ —pensaba a medida que frotaba con una esponja un plato sucio—. _¡Sal de mi mente maldita sea!_

El rubio miraba emocionado hasta las lágrimas musitando cosas como '' _crecen tan rápido'' mientras_ Diamond observaba mientras comía un sándwich de pavo y grababa con su teléfono, esto sería una prueba de que su amiga si era capaz de hacer algo sin ayuda de sus mayordomos.

* * *

Como me da flojera narrar que sucedió después, solo resumiré que Platinum no pudo sacar el ´´encuentro´´ con Sapphire de su mente, Diamond se ganó un golpe por haberla grabado sin su permiso y Pearl, bueno, él estaba muy emocionado con las acciones de la chica así que lo dejó en paz, por ahora.

Las horas pasaron, el sol bajaba lentamente a su destino de todas las noches teniendo prohibido ver a su compañera luna, Platinum caminaba sin prisa mientras la arena acariciaba sus delicados pies algo alejada de las olas, miraba hacía el frente con nostalgia hasta que finalmente se detuvo en una pequeña zona que estaba rodeada de rocas. Pareciese que no tuviese nada de especial, pero mirándolo más de cerca este tenía un pequeño camino detrás de él al cual había que llegar trepando, era algo estrecho y peligroso si no se fija por donde se camina.

Sin pensarlo mucho, trepó con algo de dificultad, caminó con cuidado a través de las rocas hasta llegar a un pequeño lugar donde también llegaban las olas. Era tranquilo, hermoso y perfecto para poder ordenar sus pensamientos que en ese momento la invadían como abejas a las flores para arrebatar su polen, la perforaban, la confundían y se iban para luego llegar otro pensamiento y repetir el proceso.

¿Por qué ella se encontraba allí? ¿por qué ahora? Ya la había superado, ya por fin dejo ir su recuerdo después de tanto esfuerzo. Pero que estaba diciendo, ella misma la había alejado los últimos meses antes de que se fuera, ella fue quien decidió hacerlo por sus sentimientos confusos al verla sonreír, al sentir la calidez de sus manos al contacto con las suyas, el sentirse celosa cuando un chico e incluso una chica le hablaba y ella parecía disfrutar del dialogo.

Ahora se sentía una idiota, al parecer no la había superado ¿no? Pero ya era tarde, no había nada que hacer, no era ir a buscarla, tomarla de sus manos mientras la castaña mirara incrédula y de la nada la azabache estampara sus labios sobre los de ella diciéndole que la amaba. No era el mejor plan, pero fue el primero que se le ocurrió y por así decirlo, le agradó la idea.

—Idiota…—susurró para sí misma mientras se sentaba en una roca algo plana a una altura considerable para que el agua no tocara sus pies.

— ¿Quién es la idiota? —preguntó una voz detrás de ella haciendo que saltara de su lugar por el susto.

Al girarse no podía creer quien era, así es, era ni más ni menos que Pearl—. Me asustaste.

—Me pude dar cuenta—dijo sentándose a su lado—. ¿Tiene algo que contar, señorita?

La chica se quedó unos minutos pensado si decirle o no mientras escuchaba las olas venir e irse por donde vinieron, lo conocía desde hace mucho junto con Diamond, aunque no muchas veces compartía lo que sentía con los chicos. Pearl era el más confiable, ¿por qué no confiar en él?

—No creo que interese—dijo para después marcharse dejándolo solo.

Mujeres ¿Quién las entiende?

Bajó con cuidado de las rocas para dirigirse a su campamento, iría a su carpa, buscaría sus cosas de aseo para darse un gran baño, maldeciría por no haber ninguna ducha, volvería a su carpa y dormiría hasta la mañana, después de todo se irían al medio día de allí donde también dejaría el recuerdo de ella en el mar.

Habría sido sencillo si no se la hubiera encontrado en su camino. Maldijo su mala suerte mientras ideaba un plan para pasar desapercibida por ella, pero no lo logró.

—Espera, Plati-chan—llamó su atención de… tal vez de la mejor o peor manera, usar su antiguo apodo no era algo que recordara con agrado.

Platinum se detuvo en seco mirándola molesta, respiró profundo para luego acercarse un poco más.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo, Sapphire? —preguntó con voz neutra mirándola seriamente causando una mirada de confusión de parte de la castaña.

—Quiero hablar contigo—musitó con una sonrisa dulce que logró despertar antiguos sentimientos en Platinum.

Desvió la mirada, un rubor salvaje había aparecido en sus mejillas—. No hay mucho de qué hablar.

— ¿Por qué estas molesta? —la heredera se quedó en silencio bajando la mirada—. ¿Por qué me apartaste? —preguntó ya sin rodeos, aunque obtuvo silencio nuevamente—. ¿Por qué nunca te comunicaste conmigo es estos cinco años? —al terminar la pregunta se podía notar un nudo en su garganta—. Eras mi mejor amiga, Platinum, ¡no te quería perder! Yo…

—Mejor amiga…—interrumpió alzando la mirada revelando las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas sonrosadas causando asombro y confusión a su vieja amiga—. Así que eso era para ti…—susurró lo último, pero igual lo escuchó Sapphire causando que frunciera el ceño.

— ¿Y qué más querías que fuera? —Preguntó con molestia—. Eras una amiga muy especial para mí, podía confiar en ti, sé que tu confiabas en mi a pesar de que no lo demostraras.

Platinum no dijo nada solo la miraba fijamente, apretaba sus labios intentando reprimir el llanto, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente—. Tú no entiendes nada—afirmó.

— ¡Entonces dime maldita sea! —dijo casi gritando exasperada.

La heredera se mordía el labio inferior tratando que las palabras no salieran solas, sus puños se apretaban a tal punto que sus nudillos se volvían blancos, quería decírselo, gritárselo en la cara y después salir huyendo, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Era demasiado para ella.

— ¡PLATINUM!

— ¡Me gustas, maldita sea, por eso te alejé! —dicho esto se alejó a toda velocidad de ella sin siquiera mirar cómo Sapphire estaba sumamente sorprendida ante aquella inesperada confesión.

No se había percatado que cierta persona escuchó casi todo lo que hablaron, pero no estaba sorprendido si no que miraba a su amiga con lastima y un deje de decepción. Creía que su amiga ya había superado el pasado, pero tal parece que no.

* * *

 _Ya sabes como soy, una chica orgullosa de dieciséis años que no querrá que nadie la vea llorar o lamentarse, ni si quiera tú con quien he compartido gratos momentos, roces inesperados los cuales confundían mi mente y mis sentimientos, juegos que compartíamos con los demás, nos divertíamos, reíamos y sobre todo… te amaba._

 _No, aun te sigo amando, es extraño, no sé si esto es momentáneo, o algo que me seguirá hasta volverte a ver, no lo sé, yo no sé nada de esto. Estas palabras que escribo no son nada más que para mí, un recordatorio de lo que hizo mi orgullo al descubrir algo que no sabía ni entendía, no quise enfrentarme a lo desconocido, no quise arriesgarme, lo siento mucho._

 _Platinum Berlitz_


End file.
